Wrong Turn
by nehimasgift
Summary: Detramautize? Was that even a word?


**Title:** Wrong Turn  
**Pairings:** Cedric/Hermione  
**Summary:** De-tramautize? Was that even a word?  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** If I was JK Rowling I'd have a few of her characters locked in a room for my own use... but sadly I am not and can only dream  
**Warning:** AU :P **15minuteficlets** Went over by a minute :)

* * *

It was usually takes a lot to frustrate someone but today Fate seems to like screwing up with his luck. Groaning, Cedric cursed whoever thought it was funny to give him a bad day and stopped the car he was driving... if you can call it driving. Oh sure, he was competent enough to drive without killing anyone but only by the bare minimal. Fortunately for him, he doesn't really have to drive it, just steer and let the magic do the rest. Merlin, how he loves magic.

The day had taken a turn for the worst when he came late to work. Good thing for him that he was rarely late or his boss would've had his head... or maybe not. That's a good thing about having Arthur Weasley as your boss; he was good-natured about everything but the wizards who decides that it's fun to turn the Muggle loo into man-eating loos. That took two weeks to fix and another to de-traumatize everyone else. De-traumatize? Was that even a word?

Shaking his head Cedric looked at the map and wondered where he had taken the wrong turn. Why Arthur would even think it was fun to drive a car, was beyond him. The only fun thing about driving a car was not driving it... if that made any sense. Feeling a headache coming on, Cedric rubbed his temples and tried to figure out where he was.

_Great I missed the meeting and I'm on some unknown street with people staring at me as if I'm crazy. Wonderful._

Closing his eyes, Cedric thought about how he was going to tell Arthur that he had missed the meeting. For a moment, Cedric even thought he was going crazy as he heard the continuous tapping in his head.

"HEY!"

Jumping in his seat, he turned around to find someone staring into the car with a frown and hands on her hips.

"Move it buster before I call the police!"

He knew it was rude to stare but there was something familiar about her bushy hair and bossy tone.

"Granger?" he ventured.

If anything her eyes narrowed even further, "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"Granger. Hermione Granger right?"

"Auntie Hermy is he one of those perverts?"

Widening his eyes, he looked at the red head girl before turning back to Hermione.

"No! I'm not. I swear I was lost and took a wrong turn and-"

Faltering, Hermione looked about ready to burst but boy, was he glad when Neville came out.

"Hermione, Ginny is looking for you inside. And Maddie apologize to Cedric please," Neville prodded.

"But Daddy he cou-"

"Maddie."

"Fine. I'm sorry Mr. Cedric that I thought you were a pervert... happy?"

Sighing, they watched the little girl run back into the house.

"I suppose I should say sorry too," Hermione grumbled a bit.

"It's alright. I should probably introduced myself tho-"

"Cedric Diggory. I know who you are."

"Uh right..."

Neville looked at them before deciding to interrupted them, "I think I'll go back in but you're welcome to join us Cedric."

With that Neville left Hermione and Cedric. There was a bit of an awkward silence but he didn't mind as it gave him time to see how little or how much Hermione has grown. He had to admit that she looked different in just a sweater and jeans, much more appealing than when she's wearing her robes and looking like Professor McGonagall.

"Are you sure you're not a pervert?" Hermione asked warily.

"What?"

"You're staring at me and I don't like it when people stare."

"Oh. No, I'm sure. Be kind of odd if I was," he explained rubbing the back of his neck.

"True. Slytherins are more likely to become perverts than Hufflepuffs."

With that she turned around and started to walk back before she stopped and looked at him.

"Well are you coming in or what?"

Grinning, he got out of the car and jogged a bit to catch up with her. So maybe the Fates weren't trying to screw him over. Go figure.


End file.
